You Make the Rain Fall
by JaydenJoker
Summary: JustinxOC: Kelly's sister, Mackenzie, joins the WWE in 2009, before NXT even starts to impact the roster. As NXT rages on, Mackenzie begins to feel herself fall for the highflyer Justin Gabriel.But will the uproar of Nexus drive them apart? Song inspired.
1. Accepted

When the whole NXT thing started, I was a bit leery of it and I certainly did not approve of the canceling of ECW. However, some of the rookies are worth taking a closer look at. For example, Justin Gabriel. Not only is he easy on the eyes, he could read you the phone book and it would still sound hot. I ran with an idea that the lovely Justin Gabriel gave me and I hope you all enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS (Mackenzie and Amelia) and my ideas...no matter how much I wish I had Justin Gabriel.  
**A/N:** The second OC is for my best friend, Courtney, because I know she always enjoys seeing who I pair her up with in these stories.  
**PS:** I'll be calling Kelly and Tiffany by their real names, Barbie and Taryn.

_JustinxOC: Mackenzie Abby Blank|Kelly's sister|26|Blonde|Brown eyes|5'6"|Born in New Orleans; billed from Jacksonville| Ring Name: Mackenzie|Debut: 2009|Theme(s): 2009- Beware of the Dog; 2010- Lovesick  
CodyxOC: Amelia Rose Terrell|Tiffany's sister|26|Blonde|Green eyes|5'7"|Born in New Orleans; billed from Tampa| Ring Name: Roxy|Debut: 2009|Theme(s): 2009- Five Minutes To Midnight_

**Love Sick  
**

When my sister told me that Vince McMahon had offered me a job as a WWE Diva, I think I broke the sound barrier with my screams. I had been waiting for that phone call forever, since I was in high school. I worked my tail off and it was finally about to pay off. My meeting with Vince went as smooth as it could and my debut date was all set up. My match was going to be against one of the Bellas, I didn't remember which, and Kelly was going to stand ringside for moral support. That afternoon, Barbie and I went to one of her designer friends and had them draw up some sketches for my ring attire. "So, Abby, are you excited about debuting?"

"You bet I am, Barbie."

"So what do you want to do first? Train or look for theme music?"

"Train." Barbie laughed and shook her head.

"You, sister of mine, are a train-a-holic. Let's go." I smiled as we headed to the gym and started our training session. Four hours later, Barbie and I left the gym very sweaty and very exhausted. "Okay, if you train again tomorrow, find someone else to go with. This is ridiculous, Abs."

"I have to be the best that I can be, Barbie. You know that."

"You're going up against a _Bella_, Abs. It doesn't take much to beat one of them." We threw our stuff in the back of Barbie's car and hopped in.

"Not a big fan of the Bellas, Barbie?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Not in the slightest. They bring new meaning to 'ring rat'. They give all the Divas a bad name just by standing there and looking pretty."

"Barbie, that's what you did when you first started."

"Yeah, Abs, but at least they're allowing me so dimension in my character. With those two, it's the same face twice over and it's insulting. Can we drop this now?"

"Sure thing." The rest of the car ride back to Barbie's house was quiet, except for the radio. "So, do you want me to call Taryn and Ames to tell them the good news?"

"Better yet, let's all go out and celebrate. What do you think?"

"I'm game. But we better shower before we do anything." Barbie nodded as we pulled into her driveway. "You want to shower first or call the Terells?"

"I'll shower first, you call the girls." I nodded and pulled my cell phone out as we walked through the front door. It rang twice before I heard my best friend, Amelia's voice.

"Hey Abs. What's up?"

"Not much, Ames. You will never guess what happened to me today."

"Boyfriend?"

"Better. I got a job in the WWE!" I held the phone away from my ear to escape the ear shattering screams coming through the phone.

"You are so lucky, Abs. I'm so jealous of you, you have no idea!"

"You'll get offered a job soon, I just know it."

"Yeah, until then I get to get people drunk every night."

"Speaking of getting drunk, you two want to join me and Barbie in our celebration tonight?"

"You bet we will. Can Taryn bring Andrew?"

"Fine by me. We'll pick you guys up around ten."

"Sounds great. See ya, Abs."

"See ya, Ames." I hung up my phone just as Kelly walked back into the room, towel drying her hair.

"We all set for tonight?" I nodded. "Awesome. Shower is all yours, Abs." I nodded again and headed to the bathroom, grabbing clean clothes from my room on the way there. Tonight was going to be awesome, I just knew it.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Paul may or may not make an appearance in the next chapter, I haven't decided. Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**


	2. Whine Up and Changing Luck

You're back for chapter two! Mazel Tov! This chapter will start out in Paul's point of view (I decided to let him have an appearance this early because...well, I couldn't say no.) Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCS (Mackenzie and Amelia) and my ideas...no matter how much I wish I had Justin Gabriel.  
**PS:** I'll be calling Kelly and Tiffany by their real names, Barbie and Taryn.  
**PPS: **Matt Hardy will be portrayed as jerk throughout this story. If that offends you, come back from whence you came.

**Love Sick**

"Drink up, Paul."

"I don't know, Matt. This really isn't my thing." I watched as my friend Matt Hardy downed a couple shots in a matter of seconds.

"I did this as a favor to you, Paul. So you could get your feet wet with the WWE. Thanks." I rolled my eyes. When Matt was sloshed, it was impossible to get through to him. I turned towards the dance floor and surveyed the scene. What caught my eye was a stunning blonde, with legs for miles, wearing a bright purple dress and dancing her worries away. Anyone could see that she was celebrating but no one could determine what unless they asked. We made eye contact and I felt a fire course through my body. "Go get her, tiger." I rolled my eyes but listened to Matt anyway. As I made my way through the bodies on the dance floor, I heard a familiar song come through the speakers.

_It's summer time, ladies looking hot. Shaking up what they got, Elephant Man and Kat._

I made my way to my mystery girl just as the song started which proved to be a great thing for both of us. She looked behind her and smiled at me. Okay, at least she wasn't going to run away from me. Our dancing started out slow, her back molded to my front in a way that I never thought could happen. As the chorus hit, our dancing sped up immensely. Dancing with this girl should be illegal it felt so good.

_Boy keep doing what you're doing, get me hot. Winding up your body you don't have to stop. My temperature is rising, want you more than before. It's an **animal** attraction, wind your body up.  
_

When they said 'animal attraction', she raked her nails up my pants making me groan in her ear. This girl was driving me crazy and I didn't even know her name. We continued dancing at a fast pace, a slight sheen of sweat evident on our skin. When they sang 'ran her fingers through my hair', she actually _did_ run her fingers through my hair, tugging it ever so slightly. I growled in her ear again and saw a smile break out on her face. Little did either of us know, we were being watched.

**Amelia's Point of View**

I looked towards the dance floor, longing to find someone to dance with, when I saw my best friend Mackenzie dancing with a very hot looking guy. I tapped Barbie on the arm and motioned towards the dance floor. "Lucky bitch."

"I'll say." We took another sip of our drinks, welcoming the taste of alcohol on our tongues. It had been a long night for us, but not for Mackenzie. Not only did she have a job in the WWE, she was dancing with one of the hottest guys in the club right now. "Do we know who he is, Ames?" I was about to answer when Matt Hardy walked up to the booth with drinks in his hand.

"His name is Paul Lloyd but everyone calls him PJ. I'm his mentor and supposed friend."

"He's hot, Matt. Where is he from?"

"Cape Town, South Africa." My jaw dropped. Mackenzie was seriously lucky. "Sometimes it's hard to understand him with his accent and when he drifts into that native language but he's actually a pretty cool guy. He just decided to ditch me for Barbie's sister."

"He has an accent?" Matt nodded. "Ten bucks says she sleeps with him." Barbie threw me a surprised look. "What? Barb, we all know how crazy Mackenzie gets for a guy with an accent. I bet if her read her the freaking dictionary, she throw him down and have her way with him."

"True, Ames. I say twenty, then." We all laughed and watched as Mackenzie danced with Paul.

"Damn, look at them. Who needs a bedroom when you can just do it on a dance floor?" I took another sip of my drink, suddenly wishing that I would get swept off my feet like Mackenzie. I watched Matt's face light up so I turned to see who he was looking at.

"Cody! Get your ass over here man!" I watched out of the corner of my eye as _the_ Cody Rhodes walked over to Matt, gave him a handshake and sat down next to me. He looked over at me and smiled and I could feel my cheeks get hot. "Codes, look at my rookie out there." I watched him look towards the dance floor and a smile graced his handsome face.

"Damn. I wish I could get that lucky."

"You're so modest, Cody. You could have _anybody_ in this club." I looked over at Barbie who smirked at me and I was half tempted to throw my purse at her. She knew I had a thing for Cody and she was always tormenting me about it.

"Yeah. But I don't want just anybody, Barbie. I want someone special." He looked over at me and I felt myself blush again. "How about you, Amelia? You find anybody yet?" I just shook my head, afraid if I said anything it would be embarrassing.

"You two should go dance together." I turned my head towards Barbie, giving her an 'are you serious' look. Cody would never go for that, not in a million years.

"I'm down with that. What about you, Amelia?"

"Sure." Cody smiled, grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. It looks like my luck was starting to change.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**


	3. Back To Mackenzie's Place

You're back for chapter three! Mazel Tov! This chapter will start out in Paul's point of view (I decided to let him have an appearance this early because...well, I couldn't say no.) Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCS (Mackenzie and Amelia) and my ideas...no matter how much I wish I had Justin Gabriel.  
**PS:** I'll be calling Kelly and Tiffany by their real names, Barbie and Taryn.  
**PPS: **This chapter will be rated M; you have been warned so prepare yourself.

**Love Sick**

All the blood in my body was rushing south at an alarming rate. Alarming not only for me but for my mystery girl. At this point, her arm was wrapped around my neck while my arm was wrapped around her waist. I don't know what made me do it but I started to whisper in her ear in my native language. As the music continued, I felt myself getting perilously to that point of no return. I began whispering to my mystery girl, telling her that I wanted her in my native language. I knew that some woman liked men who spoke more than one language but it seemed to fuel this girl to the point of unadulterated need. She grabbed my hand and dragged me off the dance floor, leading me out the club and flagging a cab. We hopped into the cab and within seconds, my mystery girl was kissing me. Between kisses, I heard her mumble an address to the driver and told him to step on it. In the back of my head, there was a nagging voice telling me that I really shouldn't do this but the voice in my pants was much louder so I went with that one. When would this ever happen again anyway? We arrived at a house and she yanked me out of the car after paying the cabbie. She fumbled with her keys, probably because of the lust clouding her head, so I took matters into my own hands. I unlocked her door and she practically fell into her house. She kicked off her shoes, grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. She opened a door that had an 'M' on it so I figured her name had to start with an M. Before I could get a word, or even think another thought, her mouth was on mine again. I felt her tugging at my t-shirt so I let her pull it off. I gasped into the kiss as she ran her hands down my chest. I reached up and pulled her hair out of the hair-tie that was holding it out of her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled us closer, gasping at the soft feeling of her dress against my warm skin. Her lips moved to my neck and it made it difficult to concentrate. I tried to keep my eyes open to find some kind of a clue as to what her name was but with her lips attacking my skin, it was proving very difficult. I managed to keep my eyes open long enough to see the name Mackenzie spelled out on the far wall. I might as well make sure it was her name, so I decided to attempt to talk. "What...is your...name?"

"Mackenzie." She stopped kissing my neck long enough to look me in the eyes to answer my question. "Yours?"

"Paul but you can call me PJ." I ran my hand down her arms, watching her close her eyes and shiver made me very excited. "I don't usually do this, you know."

"Me either." She traced the skin just above my pants, making me jump under her touch. "But, there is a first time for everything."

"Indeed." I pulled her in for another kiss, savoring the taste of her lips against mine. My hands ran up the back of her dress and undid the straps on her dress. I helped her out of dress and before I could take in the sight of her, she pulled me in for another kiss. I felt her hands at my belt buckle and smiled into the kiss as I felt her undo my belt. She unbuttoned my pants and fumbled with the zipper before pushing them down my legs. She broke the kiss long enough to get a good look at me.

"Wow." I took the opportunity to get a good look at Mackenzie.

"I could say the same." I noticed Mackenzie bow her head in embarrassment so I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me. "I mean it." I pulled her in for another kiss and pushed her towards the bed at the same time. We fell on top of each other on her bed and I could feel that heat rising inside of me again. I kicked my pants off and slipped my socks off as well before returning to the kiss I was sharing with Mackenzie. I ran my hands up her legs, admiring the muscles in her legs. I began whispering words of amazement in my native language at the feeling of the muscles in her legs and the definition in the rest of her body. I heard her sigh and I knew that I was getting her all excited again. I slipped my hand up her back and undid the clasp on her bra, slipping it off and throwing it carelessly to the side. I started to attack her neck with kisses and small bites, earning small moans and sighs. I felt her hand drift closer to my boxer briefs and gasped into the kiss when she grabbed my ever growing erection. As she continued to rub my cock, I managed to slip off her panties and throw them on the floor to join her bra. She slipped off my boxer briefs with ease and dropped them over the side of her bed. "Do you have any?" Mackenzie nodded and stretched towards her dresser, pulling the drawer open and pulling out a condom. She handed it to me and I kissed her as I ripped it open with one hand. I slipped the condom onto my erection and pulled away from the kiss, earning a soft groan of disappointment from Mackenzie. "You ready?" She nodded and I positioned myself at her entrance. In one swift movement, I was inside of her, pausing so she could get adjusted to my size. Mackenzie nodded and I started to build a steady rhythm. Mackenzie wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me further inside of her. We both moaned at the sensation and I quickened the pace. I knew I wasn't going to last long but I wanted to make sure Mackenzie was pleased first.

"PJ..." Mackenzie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hot kiss. I could feel her tighten around me and I gasped into the kiss. "PJ...I'm gonna..." Mackenzie couldn't finish her sentence before I felt her orgasm rip through her. As I felt her tighten around me, practically squeezing my orgasm out of me, I felt myself spiral into what I could only describe as an earth shattering orgasm. I filled the condom to the brim and pulled out of Mackenzie accidentally. I laid on my back, panting and trying desperately to control my breathing. "Wow, PJ. That was...amazing." I smirked as I started to clean myself up. "Bathroom is down the hall. If you promise to stay, I'll grab you a wash cloth."

"I'm not going anywhere." Mackenzie smiled, hopped off the bed the best she could and grabbed a big T-shirt so she could walk down the hall. She came back in five minutes with a wash cloth in her hand. She handed me the wash cloth and hopped back into the bed. I pulled the condom off and wiped off any excess cum that was on me. Mackenzie took the wash cloth and threw it in a basket. I put my boxer briefs back on and pulled the covers over me. I felt Mackenzie curl up against my side. I wrapped my arm around her and watched as she fell asleep. "Told you I wasn't going anywhere." I kissed Mackenzie's forehead as I felt myself drift off into sleep.**  
**

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**


	4. Kelly's Opinion

You're back for chapter four. Wonderful. This chapter will start out in Kelly's point of view and drift into Paul's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCS (Mackenzie and Amelia) and my ideas...no matter how much I wish I had Justin Gabriel.  
**PS:** I'll be calling Kelly and Tiffany by their real names, Barbie and Taryn.

**Love Sick**

I walked through the door, after dropping Taryn and Amelia off at their house, and tried to keep the noise down so I didn't wake up Mackenzie. I took off my heels and headed down to Mackenzie's room. I quietly opened the door and saw that her and Paul were fast asleep in each other's arms. I scoffed softly and closed the door behind me. I walked down to my room and changed out of my dress into my pajamas and headed to bed. I wasn't exhausted but I was tired enough that I would drift off to sleep pretty quickly.

_Next Morning_

I heard Mackenzie's alarm go off and I groaned, putting my pillow over my head in hopes of drowning out the sound. It was no use; I could still hear the damn thing. About three minutes later, I heard plastic hit the floor and I smiled under my pillow. Mackenzie always seemed to go through alarm clocks rather quickly because of her temper. I groaned again, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep no matter how hard I tried. I rolled out of bed and trudged towards my closet, picking out a simple light green tank top and jean shorts before heading to the kitchen. I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured myself a glass. I grabbed a cereal bowl and poured myself some cereal, trying desperately to wake myself up at this ungodly hour. I heard someone's feet on the wooded floor so I looked up to see Paul walking into the kitchen, yawning...and without a shirt. "Morning, Paul."

"You must be Mackenzie's sister."

"I'm Barbara but everyone calls me Barbie." Paul gave me a look and I just laughed. "Yes, I'm serious. Mackenzie hasn't dragged herself out of bed, yet?"

"She's getting ready. She was going to take me back to the hotel so I could get my things."

"You're welcome here, if you couldn't already tell by your escapade with my sister last night."

"If I offended you, I apologize. I never usually do something like this. To be honest, I'd rather train and head to bed early but Matt insisted I join him last night."

"Really? You had intention of dragging the first girl who looked tipsy back to your hotel room?"

"Not at all...Barbie." I stared at him for a few seconds but I had no reason to doubt him. He looked sincere and genuine; I can't argue with that. I was about to open my mouth when Mackenzie walked into the kitchen, completely dressed and ready to go.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Shut up, Barb." I watched as Mackenzie turned her attention to Paul. "You about ready, Paul?"

"Just about, Mackenzie." I looked at Paul one more time before smiling.

"Aren't you missing something, Paul?"

"I don't think so, Barbie. Why do you say that?" I laughed as I watched Mackenzie walk over to Paul and whisper something in his ear. "Oh, right. I'll be right back." While Paul was busy putting his shirt on, I took this time to give Mackenzie one of those looks.

"Save it, Barbie. He's not like anyone else I've met."

"But you're going to end up working with him. I don't have to tell you how bad that could turn out."

"Why don't you trust me, Barbie? Better yet, why don't you trust Paul?" I was about to answer when I heard Paul coming down the hallway. "You know what, we'll continue this later." I continued to eat my cereal as Paul walked back into the room. "Ready, Paul?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be back, Barbie."

"See you then, Paul. See you, Kenzie."

"See you, Barbie." I watched as Mackenzie and Paul walked out the door, cringing as Mackenzie slammed the door. I hated making her mad but she had to know the risks. Dating someone you work with was easy ammo for Creative and everyone else on the roster. I didn't want her ending up getting hurt by Creative and end up blaming it on Paul. He seemed like a genuine guy and Mackenzie deserved that, she always as. I finished my cereal, threw my bowl in the dishwasher and headed towards the living room. I waited a few minutes before I started my daily yoga exercises. About an hour later, Paul and Mackenzie walked in the door with Paul's bags in tow.

"Welcome back, guys."

"Hey, Barb. You just finish?" I nodded as I dried off with a towel. "Cool. You heading out later?"

"Yeah, me and Taryn are going to head to the mall. House is yours. Just promise not to make a mess."

"Shut up, Barb." She threw a pillow at me and I easily ducked it, earning a laugh from Paul.

"I'm heading in the shower. If Taryn calls, let her know. See you later, Paul." Mackenzie nodded and Paul waved at me. I smiled, shaking my head slightly as I headed to the bathroom. Maybe Paul and Mackenzie would make it regardless of whether they work together or not.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the fizzly ending. I had to end it before I ran out steam. Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**


	5. Run In With Matt

You're back for chapter five. Wonderful. This chapter will be in Paul's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCS (Mackenzie and Amelia) and my ideas...no matter how much I wish I had Justin Gabriel.  
**PS:** I'll be calling Kelly and Tiffany by their real names, Barbie and Taryn.

**Love Sick**

"Mackenzie, are you sure your sister doesn't mind me staying with you guys?"

"If she did, she would have said something."

"We just met, though. You're awfully trusting." Mackenzie glanced over at me while she was stopped at a red light.

"Paul, you've given me no reason not to trust you." I couldn't say anything because she was right. She had offered for me to go home with her last night, I hadn't forced her. I stayed because I thought that there was something worth staying for; I didn't leave just because I wanted to get some tail. Mackenzie just smiled and continued driving once the light turned green. We made our way towards the hotel and while Mackenzie parked, I headed inside to grab my stuff from my room. Surprisingly, Matt wasn't in the room but I just shrugged it off and gathered all of my things into my bag. I double checked to see if I had everything and headed back to the lobby, where I saw Mackenzie waiting for while texting on her phone. I couldn't keep the smile off my face but it disappeared when Matt appeared in front of me.

"What the hell, Paul? I thought we had a workout session today. Now I see you're ditching me for some chick?" Mackenzie popped her head up at the commotion and I honestly didn't want to make a scene in front of her.

"We have some time before NXT, Matt. Relax, we can do it next time." I went to walk to Mackenzie but Matt grabbed my arm.

"You ditch me again and there won't be a next time." I yanked my arm out of his grip and walked towards Mackenzie, motioning her to follow me and she did. She led me to her car that was idling outside and we headed back to her house once we both got in.

"Is everything okay, Paul?"

"Matt seems to be mad at me for 'ditching' our workout session."

"I didn't mean-"

"We didn't have a workout session today. He would've been hammered from last night; he's just looking for a reason to get under my skin." I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the quickly passing landscape. "I don't get why he's changed so much since I first met him."

"People tend to sneak that on you. I've been through it enough times so I would know."

"They shouldn't have to if they are your friends." Mackenzie just shrugged as she pulled into her driveway. She put the car in park, shut it off and we both headed inside. Barbie was no longer sitting at the counter but I could hear the water running so I knew she was still in the house.

"There is a room down the hall on the right you can use."

"I was hoping I could stay in your room with you." I heard something hit the floor so I looked up to see Mackenzie peering around the wall with a shocked look on her face. "That would be, if it was alright with you. If not, I'll take the room down the hall."

"I don't mind it. I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Bad experience?" Mackenzie nodded. "I've been through a few of those myself. Don't worry, I won't do anything without your permission." I saw Mackenzie smile and it made me smile.

"Just stick your stuff in my room, then." I nodded and took off down the hallway with my bag in tow. As I was setting up my bag along the far wall, I took in my surroundings of Mackenzie's room. Her name was all over the room and one wall had a huge mirror on it that was covered in pictures of her and her friends.

"That's about five years of pictures right there." I turned around quickly and saw Barbie standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Mackenzie is definitely one of the friendliest girls you will ever meet, Paul. Not only that, she will take your picture any opportunity she gets so I suggest preparing yourself." I just smiled and nodded. "Although, not a lot of men seem to get on this wall. If you get up here, consider yourself both lucky and special."

"I'll remember that."

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the wait and the length. Hope you enjoyed it.**  
**


	6. Back Home With Mackenzie

Welcome back for chapter six. This chapter will be in Mackenzie's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCS (Mackenzie and Amelia) and my ideas.  
**PS:** I'll be calling Kelly and Tiffany by their real names, Barbie and Taryn.

**Love Sick**

I tried to not seem absolutely ecstatic that Paul was sleeping in my room with me because I felt as if it would make me look desperate. _As if sleeping with him after you just met_ _him wasn't desperate enough._ I groaned; sometimes I really hated my conscience. **I didn't hea****r you complain about it last night.** I smirked when I didn't hear a comeback. I called down the hallway to Barbie and Paul, asking them to come into the kitchen.

"What's up, Mack?"

"Are ya'll hungry?" Barbie and Paul nodded. "What would you guys like?"

Barbie shrugged. "I don't know. What haven't we had in a while?"

"Tacos. Are you guys game?" Barbie and Paul nodded. "Sweet." I grabbed some meat out of the fridge, and some seasonings out of the cabinets, and started to make some tacos.

"You make them yourself?" Barbie scoffed.

"Are you kidding me, Paul? They're so good, they serve these at the bar she works at." I smiled as I continued to cook the meat.

"No way. Now I really can't wait to try them." I just laughed and continued to cook. I felt someone staring at me so I turned to see Paul looking at me, watching me cook.

"Something wrong, Paul?" He shook his head. "You keep staring."

"That's bad?" I felt my face flush; no one ever said that to me before.

"Nope. I was just asking." I turned my attention back to the meat, knowing that it was getting close to being done. I took the pan off the heat and set it on another burner, letting the meat cook through just enough without being overcooked. I grabbed tortillas out of the cabinet and popped a few shells in the microwave for a couple minutes.

"Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything in particular you don't want on your taco?"

"Nothing that I can think of, why?"

"Because I have a lot of condiments to go with these. I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you." I watched Paul nod and I continued to get the taco meat cooked. It finished cooking and I motioned for Barbie to grab some plates. She set out the plates on the island and I proceeded to pile all the food onto them. "Dig in, guys." I headed towards the fridge to get drinks but then quickly realized that I had no idea what anyone wanted. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Lemonade for me, Mack."

"Paul? How about you?"

"Lemonade is fine." I smiled and grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet above the oven. I opened the fridge, grabbed the lemonade and filled the glasses. I handed them to Barbie and Paul. "Thank you, Mackenzie." I nodded and started to dig into my own plate of food. "This is amazing, Mackenzie. No wonder people go crazy over these." I smiled and swallowed the mouthful of food I had taken.

"Thank you, Paul." We all ate in relative silence and I couldn't help but steal glances at Paul the entire time. Barbie's phone rang so she left the room to answer it, leaving me alone with Paul.

"It's nice to know that you like looking at me, Mackenzie." Busted. I just laughed and tried to keep my attention on my food, which was rapidly disappearing. I heard Paul stand up and I could see a figure leaning over the island, looking at me. I looked up at saw Paul smiling at me with a smug look on his face. "May I help you, Paul?"

"Not at all."

"What's with the smug look on your face then?"

"I caught you staring, that's what it's for."

"That you did. Something you gonna do about it?" Paul didn't say a word, he just walked around the island and stood next to me. He leaned in close to my ear and I felt my breathing get short.

"I'm sure there is a lot I can do about it." I slowly looked up to see Paul giving me the sexiest look I have ever seen on a man in my life. I went to say something but Barbie walked back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mac, want to go out again tonight?"

"Sure. Any special occasion?"

"I have a date tonight, if that is considered one. I figured we could double date since Paul seems pretty infatuated with you." Paul smirked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, sounds great. What time are we going?"

"Dinner at 6:00 and then out to a club. Sound good."

"Can't wait." I checked the time behind on the wall behind Paul and saw that it was a little after two so we had a few hours until we had to be ready. I looked back at Paul and watched him smirk again. I was in trouble and I had no problems with that at all.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the wait and the less than stellar ending. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )**  
**


End file.
